Loveless, Restless, Cursed
by ravemacarthie
Summary: Twin students are visiting Germany. When at a lake the damn brakes and they are saved by Tom und Bill from TH. The rest we are making up as we go, sorry.


Chapter 1  
Niki looked out across the lake, while her twin sister Raven sunbathed on a rock near by. Niki wore her blue bathing suit and her short blond (top and front) and brown (back, underneath) hair was spiked up in the back. Her brown eyes stared up at an old, broken dock.  
"Hey," Niki called to Raven, "I'm going to go check out that old dock. Do you want to come?" Raven looked up at her and then laid back down.  
"No, thanks," she said in a monotone voice.  
"Suit your self…" Niki said. She started up the trail; the whole time they had been there it felt like someone was watching her. She climbed up to the old dock that had been built on a cliff. It had probably been ruined by a flood or something. She stood on it and looked out across the lake and entire Black Forest. She and her sister were foreign exchange students from the US and would be staying for the whole summer as well as half of the next year. She smiled as she gazed out across the land; it was so beautiful in Germany. It was getting dark so Niki turned to go back down until she heard cracking, snapping and breaking noises. She turned around once more and looked down at her sister; Raven had heard it too. Niki looked out towards a dam that blocked some ferocious currents; it was falling apart. As soon as she screamed to her sister the water swelled all around her. Several times she thought she was going to die for sure, being caught under trees and going through rapids. Tears clouded her sight and water started filling her lungs; she screamed for hours for her sister, but nothing helped. She felt her strength fading fast; she was terrified because if she lost her strength for one minute, it could kill her. Suddenly, she saw two figures in front of the full moon. She tried calling out to them but with the water sucking up her strength she couldn't scream. Then, as if one of the figures had read her mind, it jumped into the water as soon as she went under. Niki felt two arms rap around her naked waist and then she blacked out.  
She woke up when she felt sharp pain in her chest and someone blowing air in to her mouth. Niki immediately sat up and coughed up all the water that had invaded her lungs and caused her pain. She looked up at her rescuer.  
"Holy sh*t," was all she managed to get out. The person who had rescued her was her ninth-grade-rock-star-crush, Bill Kaulitz. Tom Kaulitz, Bill's brother only stood a few feet away, watching his brother save someone; for some reason he looked really annoyed. They were four years older than her but she had never really cared; people were getting married to other people with 20 year age differences. Seeing Tom triggered Niki's panic mode and brought her out of shock; where was Raven? Raven loved Tom and it was her goal to someday meet him. Then she remembered; Raven had been swept away along with the current too.  
"Raven!" Niki screamed for her sister, "Raven!!!" Then she saw her; her head barely above the surface.  
"RAVEN!!!" Niki screamed, fearing the worst, "NO!!!" Tears took over again but this time all she could see was her sister's body. She jumped in the water, forgetting all about the currents and dangers.  
"Hey!" Bill shouted grabbing Niki and pulling her out again, "You go back in there and you'll die!"  
"I don't care," Niki screamed, thrashing and trying to get away, "I don't care!!!"  
"Chill," Tom said calmly, "I got this." Niki looked at him in his baggy clothes and scoffed.  
"Ha! Your clothes would drag you down!" she hissed. He thingyed his eyebrow and took off his shirt. As soon as his hat and shoes were off, he dived into the water. Niki gasped; he swam in that water like he was swimming in a pool. Tom soon had Raven on shore and was performing CPR on her. Niki blushed; Bill had done the same to her and now that she thought about it, he was still holding her. She shook her head, trying to banish the thoughts and focus on her sister. She shivered and then felt a warm jacket go around her shoulders; Bill had draped his jacket around her. She blushed an even brighter shade of red and then ran over to Raven, who was now sputtering out the cursed water.  
"Raven," Niki sighed in relief, "Are you ok?" Raven just nodded because she was now in shock and blushing about Tom saving her (and probably about him not having a shirt on).  
"Good," Tom sighed, "and now I have to wait a couple of day for my hair to dry." Tom started to ring out his hair, while Bill gave Raven Tom's shirt. Raven looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

Niki's POV  
"You guys should probably spend the night at our hotel," Bill said looking out at the full moon, "Tom and I will get a bite while you both get some rest." Tom snapped around and glared at Bill on the word bite. Bill gave him a wry smile and shrugged. Tom just sighed and motioned us to their cars. I went with Bill while Raven went with Tom. Bill played "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin and we silently drove to the hotel. He was tense, I was tense, and neither of us had enough energy to talk.  
When we were in the hotel room, I put on some of Bill's clothes. I chose a black tee with his dark blue trunks. Raven put on some black sweat pants and styled Tom's giant T-shirt into a fashionable mid-drift shirt (don't ask me how). We might be twins but she got all the beauty and confidence. Bill had blushed when he saw me wearing his trunks, and I had blushed because he was blushing. Why'd he have to be so cute? I was rummaging through some CDs when Bill and Tom finally got back. Tom and Raven decided to watch a movie, while Bill looked through a magazine near me. I put in a burned CD and "Haunted" by Evanescence came on. Bill's head shot up, and I gently stared at the fire place. I started mouthing the words and Bill's hand hovered over the eject button. Then I closed my eyes and whispered the words.  
When all this time I been so hollow, inside…  
I know your still there…  
Then I heard Bill whisper in my ear,  
Watching you,  
Wanting you.  
You can feel me pull you down.  
I shivered as his soft, strong voice sang with me. Then I heard Tom starting to yell in German; I looked up and found him dragging Bill up by the collar and yelling at him angrily. Then Tom started pointing at me, then at Bill, back to me, then Raven, and then him self. I just looked up at him innocently and thingyed my head to the side when his head snapped around to me. I had a pretty good idea what he was screaming about.  
"Don't worry, Tommy," I said waving my hand in front of my face, "There is no way Bill could fall for a girl like me!"  
"How do you figure that?" Tom said a little surprised still gripping, the now shocked, Bill.  
"Because," I said smiling a sad yet unruly smile, "No one could ever or will ever fall for me…" Raven shook her head; she hated it when I showed that I had no confidence. Bill looked surprised, confused and sympathetic, while Tom just stood dumb stricken.

Ravens pov

the water rushed all around me as i screamed for my sister. where was she i couldn't see as i silently screamed and water entered my lungs. i couldn't breath my head went under and everything went black.

*********************************************

someone was calling my name, huh where am i? "raven, raven you ok." it was niki. i sat up and coughed up the water in my lungs. i looked up and what i saw shocked and embaressed me. tom kaulitz was holding me up and he was shirtless. "raven you ok." niki asked again giving me toms shirt.  
"yeah im ok."  
"thank goodness. i was so scared you were going to die."  
"im ok nothing to worry about." i saw a look of relief come over her face. then i noticed she was wearing a coat. i looked behind her and saw a soaking wet bill.

bill thought it best if we went to there hotel and rested while they got a bite to eat. for some reason when he said that tom just about glared a hole in his head. niki went with bill and i went with tom don't know why they had different cars but i didn't really care.  
as we drove to the hotel tom put in a sammy delux CD. it was my favorite. so i started to dance and sing in my seat and so did tom. but then tom got angry all of a sudden and yelled something in german and turned off the CD. neither of us said anything else for the rest of the drive.

when we got to the hotel i got some clothes from tom making one of his shirts into a half shirt. i had my shoulder length black hair with a purple strip up in pigtails. when the boys got back me and tom decided to watch a movie while Niki put put on a Evenesence CD and started to sing it quietly bill started singing it too then tom walks over grabs bill by the collor drags him over to a corner and started to yell at him in german. "tom its ok theres no way bill could fall for me no one could." said niki. i shook my head i hate it when she puts herself down. she really needs to get some confidence.

Bill pov

Bill looked out to the rising sun and then over to Tom. Tom could hear thoughts so in his mind he said, "Tom! The sun is rising!" Bill could see the future and he saw Niki screaming. He shook his head to get the reading out of his mind. He glanced over at Niki, who was sleeping on "his" bed. Her sister, Raven, was sleeping on the couch were she she had fallen asleep during the movie.  
"I hope they won't freak if they find we arn't there in the morning," Tom said. Ever since the change, Tom had become serious and very cautious. Bill look over at Niki again and sighed; he hoped Niki wouldn't wake up until it was dark outside again, so she wouldn't freak out like in his prediction. Tom and Bill got inside their resting places and went into a dreamless sleep.

Toms pov

I was leaning against the wall while bill looked out the window. "Tom! The sun is rising." I heard Bill think. I can hear thoughts. I looked at the girls sleeping Niki was sleeping on bills bed, while Raven was sleeping on the couch where she fell asleep. What an annoying girl. She likes Sammy Deluxe and me and shes so. Nope not going to think it im not, but shes so, stop stop it wouldn't work so just stop. "i hope they wont freak if they find we aren't here in the morning." i said. I looked back at Raven then we went to sleep.

Ravens pov

darkness setteles on a deserted street as i walk trying to get somewhere? but where? i can't think. I see shadows out of the corner of my eye. I start to run as I have the feeling of being watched. I turn down a road but it ends up being a dead end ally. I turn around to leave but someone is standing in the shadows blocking my way. "hallo, pretty." they say stepping into the light. Its a guy with black and red hair with snake bites and fangs. I scream. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." i woke up screaming in a cold sweat.  
"raven, whats wrong." Niki asks running into the room.  
"um, nothing just a dream."  
"oh, well want to talk about it?"  
"naw, I can't even really remember it any more." well that was a straight up lie, but why worry her.  
"Hey, the boys aren't here." she said slightly alarmed.  
"really, oh well they probably had some interview or something they are famous you know."  
"oh duh, so want to get something to eat."  
"sure."

Toms pov

I'd been sleeping for an hour when i see raven walking down a street. i tried to call out to her but she didn't hear me. then she started to run so I followed to see what was wrong. She turned in to an ally and i saw a shadow follow, crap. i started to run and turned down the ally. i heard Raven scream then she disappeared and the shadow turned around.  
"hallo, Tom."  
"hallo, Yu. what did you do to Raven."  
"Oh, her nothing she woke up."  
"bastard. you and your d**n power."  
"Ahaha, bye bye tommi." he said waving. Then he disappeared. crap i cant do anything till night bugger.

Niki POV  
I was running down the hallway and i saw someone in the hallway of the hotel. He was concederabley tall and had black and red hair. The first look any he was freaking scary. Ran up to him and went right up in his face and stared into his deep black eyes. He was extremly surprised and he said. " Um...What r u doing?" I snikered. His eyes were bright red but had the same glow like Tom's and Bill's. Interesting..."What time is it?" I asked the guy who was obiously Yu from Cinema Bizarre. "Uh...Almost 10. Why?" he asked. I snikered again. "How interesting..." I said this time out loud. Then I saw Strify come out of one of the doors; his room. I did the same thing to him that I did to Yu. Once more making me sniker. Both Strify and Bill had liquid gold eyes...Then I just turned around and went to the escolator to go get something to eat. Suddenlly I was very very hungry for food...and information.

Ravens pov

As we left the room i thought of something. "hey,Niki go on to the lobby without me okay. i need to get something first."  
"ok." she said.  
I walked back into the apartment headed straight for toms room. I mean i'm already wearing his shirt whats one hat. I tried on three before i found the right match, perfect i thought.

Toms pov

what the fluff i thought. she is not thinking what i think shes think. No, no, no not my hats. please not my hats. yup she took one of my hats, wonderful. That girl is so going to pay when i get up.

Kiro's pov

As i walked down the hall i saw some girl in a hat walking out of the twins room. "well well, who do we have here?" I asked walking up to her.  
"Um, not interested." she said walking down the hall towards the elevators.  
"whats your name?" i asked stopping her with my hand.  
"Non of your business, creep."  
"Now, thats not very nice. please tell me your name." i said using all my powers of compulsion on her. Her eyes became slightly glazed. then she shook her head and they cleared. "what heck was that about. weirdo." she said and stormed off. what thats not possible. No one can go against my power.

I went down to the lobby and saw the same girl with a twin. Her twin. I walked up to them. "It's very rude to storm off you know." I said looking her twin up and down. "I'm sorry if my sister comes of so rude" she apologized, "She can be nicer though. I'm Niki and this my sister Raven." I'm starting to like this girl. "Oh? And where are you two from?" This time i used my powers on Niki, her eyes glazed over but her reaction was the same as Raven's. "Uh...The US..." Niki shook her head in confusion, "We hae to go now but see you later...?" "Kiro" I said. "Yeah! See ya, Kiro!" she smiled and tugged her frowning sister after her. Yu suddenly apeared be side me. "Interesting combo, huh?" he asked me. "Very interesting, considering the are not responding to pureblood power." "Their also under protection of the Kaulitzes" he informed me. I growled. Those vampires? They brought shame to the pureblood name. "Let's go." I wispered in rage and we left to find everyone else.

YU's pov

My,my,my what strange interesting girls. I thought as me and Kiro walked to the elevators so we could talk to the others. "Kiro, when we get up there i want you to call a meeting. That Raven girl is quit entrancing, but it seems there is a small problem." who's name is Tom. "Ok, Yu. I know what you mean her sister Niki is too." he said.  
"Ah, so we have an understanding. Good."

Niki's POV  
After finishing my snack, I left Raven, the slow eater, and went upstairs to our floor. Raven had wondered why I had asked Kiro's name even though I knew the band by heart.  
"Truth be told, he looks and acts a lot different from the Kiro I expected so I just want to be polite." Raven had frowned again; she was in a bad mood for some reason.  
"Have you noticed anything strange with Bill and Tom? And the Cinema Bizarre guys too?" I just took another bite of my burger and nodded. Something was strange about them and how they acted aswell. After I had finished I said I was tired and wanteed to take a nap. Raven would mostlikely go some where that wasn't in the hotel of strange band members. I, on the other hand, want to investigate a little more for my theory: they had supernatural powers. I walked past CB's room and heard some commotion. Like someone was argueing. I put my ear to the door but it suddenly opened, with the scary Luminar staring down at me.

Ravens Pov  
After some food Niki left and went up stairs, saying she was going to take a nap. A nap sure. I sat there thinking back on the strange events of this morning and the dream i had last night. Niki had explained who the guy from the lobby was. He was Kiro from that other band Niki really liked Cinema Bizarre. That explained why his name sounded familiar when i first heard it. Then she'd pulled out a picture of the whole band from one of her magic pockets. And there sitting between the one called Strify and Kiro, was the guy from my nightmare. Niki said his name was Yu. All I could say was nice hair. This was turning out to be the "hotel of weird band members". I had to get some air. I walked to the front desk grabbed a map and walked to the nearest book store. A new manga always made me feel better. Each row was labeled so I found my section easily. They had two full walls floor to ceiling of Manga and Anime. I started looking through the books and found my two favorite series, Bizenghast and Vampire Doll. only problem was they were both on the top shelf. I got a stool and got bizenghast. Then I moved it over to get Vampire Doll. I almost had it when my shoe slipped and I fell backwards. I was braced for impact when someone caught me. Huh. I looked up and saw a guy that looked sort of familiar with blonde-brown hair. "Hallo." he said.  
"Hi, um, you can put me down now."  
"Oh, yeah sorry. Are you Okay?" he asked setting me down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." Then it hit me who he was. "Hey, your Shin from that band cinema bizarre!" I blurted without thinking. "Ja, I am." he said with a chuckle. "But this puts us at a dilemma. You know my name, but I don't know yours."  
"Oh, uh, um, I'm Raven."  
"Thats a very pretty name."  
"T-thanks." A slight blush creeped onto my face. "Your welcome. So miss Raven, would you mind Having a drink with me?"  
"Uh, sure." well that caught me off guard. Who'd ever think a rock star would ask me out. Plus in my own little way I was getting back at Tom for being a jerk last night. Two in one sweet.

Niki POV

"Oops!" i laughed nervously, "My bad! Heh heh! SEE YA!" I started out the door but some one's hand tried to grab my forearm. I speeded down the hall only to find Yu glaring in front of me. Yikes; he was mega scary. I looked over at Bill's door just behind Yu. Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!!! Yu picked me up and started to carry me back over to their room. I opened my mouth to tell him to put me down but all that came out was a sonic screech that i was know for back home; when i yell, due to my large mouth, it can make your ears ring. Bill's door flew open and he immediately plucked me from Yu grasp. Now i was behind Bill (who was crouching like he was going to attack like a lion), staring at the horrified Kiro, sickened Strify, emotionless Luminar and growling Yu. My theory could possibly be correct with a minor alteration. I felt a smile dance across my face. That's when all the guys just stared at me with confusion. I laughed; wait till Raven heard what i thought they were.  
"Vampires," I said joyfully and waltzed back into Bill's room, leaving the boys horrified.

Ravens pov

When we got back it was already dark. "Thanks for the drink. I had a really nice time." I said walking out of the elevator. "It was my pleasure." Shin replied kissing my hand. "Um, uh, bye." I turned and calmly ran walked back to Tom and bills room shutting the door really fast. "Hey, niki,"  
"yay your back." she said. "I have to tell you something." We said in unison. "Ok, niki you can go first."  
"Ok," she took a deep breath, "Cinema bizarre and Bill and Tom are Vampires." she squealed.  
"What! I went on a date with a vampire."  
Niki's eyes got really big. "You what? Wait with who?" she asked  
"Ha, well, ya see." I mumbled. "Spit it out already." "It was Shin." I said really fast. "No way! I thought you liked Tom." she said raising her eyebrow. "I do, really. Its just he was being such a jerk yesterday and Shin saved me." I said an indignant look on my face that made Niki laugh. Then she turned all serious. "We may in fact have a problem with Shin and Tom liking you."  
"Hold it before you go any further. Tom doesn't like me he practicly hates me."  
"Thats so not true."  
"Oh, really. then why was he being so mean."  
"Because, according to bill ever since they changed, Toms been afraid to let his feelings show. So he can't get close to people." "Seriously!"  
"Duh."  
"Ok, so Tom and Shin like me. Whats wrong with that."  
"Oh, well. CB and Tom and Bill, kind hate each other." She said like nothing was wrong. "WHAT!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay cliffhangers are so much fun. the next chapter will take for ever to be put up seeing as my friend niki is writing the first part of chapter 2 and I haven't been able to reach her sorry.**


End file.
